world_conquerorfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Conquests/@comment-147.147.166.81-20180617161533
I'm currently playing as three countries:1939 Finland,1943 Brazil and 1960 India 1939: So I pretty much captured Leningrad in 2 turns using all of my troops except for one infantry(so that I could prevent the Norwegians from paratrooping onto my lands) then I advanced through Riga without any difficulty.Then I paratrooped some infantry onto Norway.Next, I sent infantry and some tanks to capture Minsk.This time I faced resistance and I finally captured it along with Krakow(as Germany had difficulty capturing it) ultimately defeating Poland. I had difficulty capturing Oslo so I had to send units produced from Helsinki instead and I defeated Norway.Then, I sent field artiery, tanks and commando infantry to capture Moscow and it was actually easier than I thought it was.Eventually, I kept mass producing units to capture the remaining the remaining cities in USSR and helped Germany and liberate Romania.Then I kept attacking the eastern coast of Great Britain and it was fustrating because I kept trying to capture Manchester as American and Canadian units along with British defences kept attacking me and freeing it but I finally held onto it permanently.So I helped Germany capture London(again...) as the British somehow managed to free it.After capturing London, I kept advancing into the rest of Britain and captured Dublin,defeated the remainder of China and attacked India.Then when I(almost singlehandedly) defeated India, I sent submarines, destroyers and aircraft carrier boats to destroy the US boats in Spain and I sent troops to finish off France in Africa as Italy didn't do much...I'm currently helping Japan capture Australia and I'm preparing for an invasion of Canada and America. 1943:So I sent whole army to sucessfully attack Dakar.Then I quickly advanced into Axis occupied Africa with British support(Free France fell to Germany and Italy).Then when I reached Algiers and Casablanca I faced resistance but, using submarines I managed to overcome the Spanish and Italian navy and launch an invasion into Spain and I slowly overcame the resistance from Algiers and capture it.Then with Canadian, American and Mexican support(Cuba's entire army was destroyed by Spain in Madrid and they didn't do anything for the rest of the conquest),I captured Spain then I quickly advanced into German-occupied France and Belgium but when I reached Amsterdam and Berlin I started facing heavy resistance and the Germans would keep landing in Brussels, Amsterdam and Cologne but I ultimately captured Berlin(by myself) but unfortunately Germany had captured London so I had to use missiles against them but London was liberated by UK.Next, with all of Africa liberated, I launched an invasion of Italy from France and Tunisia and crushing them.So far, I've captured Naples and attacking Rome and I'm attempting to capture nearby German cities.However, unfortunately, Japan managed to capture the WHOLE of Asia,captured Port Moresby and Darwin and they are attacking Egypt and attacking parts of Alaska and northern Canada though with only 3 infantry and a few ships.Soviet Union has only two cities left and I'm facing resistance from Copenhagen and Finnish troops. 1960:So I sent most of my troops to Saudi Arabia and Turkey ultimately capturing both of Saudi Arabia's major cities and US occupied Africa.It took longer to capture Turkey but I ultimately did.Then Australia attacked Thailand but I managed to push them away from Asia using destroyers,submarines and field artiery.It took a while but I ultimately defeated Greece and pushed the Spanish and Italian navy from the eastern Meditterean but Germany kept nuking Athens and trying to liberate it but I kept recapturing it and it's annoying me.I sent troops to invade Australia but then USA landed on China's coastal cities and because they captured Hong Kong they keep paratrooping their troops onto Indochina and it's annoying me.And they and bombing Bangkok